Meat Pies, the Sea, and Revenge
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: AU. Toby asks what the meat pies are made of. Mrs. Lovett has her dream come true. Sweeney gets his revenge. Judge Turpin, Beadle, and Lucy are dead. Sweenett fluff/angst. OneShot.


**Author's Note: I got Sweeney Todd and I've been watching it forever. Haha. Anyways, the summary explains everything. I threw in some French too. They mean dear, pet, and love. Enjoy!

* * *

**Toby sat in the booth with his usual bottle of gin and a meat pie. His mum's meat pies were the best in London, they were. The eleven year old drank his gin and finished off the first meat pie. Then he yelled, "Mum! Can I 'ave another pie?"

Nellie Lovett walked into the shop, exiting the parlour. "O'course, darlin'. I 'ave a batch comin' out of the oven in a tick. Can ya wait, Toby?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Yes, Mum," he replied, looking up at her.

"That's me boy." Nellie smiled, glancing down at her son. _Thank the Lord Mr. T. didn't kill him when he wanted to. It would've been a shame. Toby is a kind lad._

"Mum? Can I ask ya a question?" Toby suddenly asked, pulling Mrs. Lovett out of her thoughts.

Nellie blinked and looked down at her son. "O'course, dear. Wot d'you want?" she asked.

"Wot do ya make the meat pies outta?"

Mrs. Lovett stopped breathing and almost dropped the empty bottle of gin. "Wot did you jus' say, love?" Nellie asked.

"Wot do ya make th' meat pies outta?" Toby repeated.

Mrs. Lovett became speechless. What could she say? She couldn't _possibly _tell him the truth…he'd run away and go tell the new Beadle. And the new Beadle would come and arrest her and Mr. Todd. Then they'd never be able to live by the sea and get married. She had to lie. That was the only way. Nellie had to lie to her son to protect herself and Mr. T. If only she didn't have to lie. If only she could tell the truth without Toby being scared to death…but that would never happen. Nellie had to be selfish to protect Mr. Todd. And hopefully Toby wouldn't ask anymore questions. " 'Tis a family secret, love. As soon as yer old enough I'll tell ya the secret. Savvy?" she said, praying that he'd accept that answer.

Surprisingly, he did. "Yes, Mum. Can I 'ave more gin an' pie now?" Toby asked.

Nellie nodded. "Yes, darling. You can go get yerself more gin while I bring th' pies up."

Toby nodded and Mr. Lovett headed downstairs to get the baked meat pies.

* * *

When Mrs. Lovett walked into the pie shop with the tray of hot pies, Mr. Todd was downstairs sitting in the booth. Nellie noticed her two men, her family, were sharing the gin bottle. She shook her head, slightly annoyed. Between the three of them they went through more bottles in a week than a normal family would go through in an entire month. Nellie walked over to the booth and set a meat pie in front of each of her men. "There ya go, loves. Eat up," she said, grinning.

Sweeney Todd pushed the human pie away and frowned. "No, Mrs. Lovett. I'm not hungry," he said.

"Love, ya gotta eat somethin'," she said, looking at him.

"I'm not hungry, pet," he snarled, glaring at her.

She sighed. "You're not getting' anything la'er then. I'm not takin' anything up ta you," Nellie retorted.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett."

Toby looked at both his mum and Mr. Todd. The young lad then noticed that his mum wasn't eating a meat pie either. "Mum, why aren't you eatin'?"

Nellie looked at her son and mustered a smile. "I'm not hungry either, darlin'. But don't you worry 'bout me. I'll be fine," she said.

Toby continued to eat the pie, glancing at his mum curiously. Why weren't they eating? It was very strange. In fact, now that he thought of it, Toby rarely saw them eat. Both of them always made excuses, always said they weren't hungry. He finished the meat pie and glanced at his mum. "Mum," Toby started slowly.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at him with a smile. "Are ya done with yer pie, dearie? D'you want another one?" she asked, picking up his plate. Toby looked at her and nodded. "Yes, Mum. Perlease." Then, as Mrs. Lovett was walking away he added, "Mum? Can I ask you a question?"

Nellie stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Love, ask Mr. T. I 'ave to get th' meat pies outta th' oven before they burn," she said. Then Nellie walked down to the basement.

* * *

"Mr. Todd, wot does Mum make the meat pies outta?" Toby asked, looking over at the barber. The eleven year old finished his glass of gin and then reached over for the bottle. As Toby poured himself another glass of gin, he glanced back at Mr. Todd. He noticed the barber was staring at him speechless. "Mr. Todd? Mr. T., are you okay?" Toby asked nervously. The young lad saw that anger and malice flashed dangerously in the barber's cold black irises. Mad thoughts raced through the boy's mind. Why did he seem so angry? What had Toby said that set him off? Toby watched Mr. T. nervously. What was taking his mum so long downstairs? Again Toby stuttered, "Mr. Todd?"

The demon barber blinked and glanced at the lad. "Wot, me boy?" he coldly asked.

"Wot does Mum make th' meat pies outta?"

Sweeney Todd glanced at the door, silent. He prayed that Mrs. Lovett would come back soon. He couldn't _possibly _answer Toby's question without her. Finally Sweeney said, "Mrs. Lovett's a bloody wonder, ain't she?"

The young boy glanced at Sweeney confused. "A bloody wonder, Mr. T.?" he inquired. Toby drank his gin, eyeing the bottle Mr. Todd had in his hand.

"Yes, lad. Yer mum's a bloody wonder."

Just then Mrs. Lovett walked into the shop carrying a tray of fresh pies. When Mr. Todd heard her he turned and glanced at Mrs. Lovett. The demon barber quickly rose and strode over to the widow. "Mrs. Lovett, m'dear, can I 'ave a word wit' you? In private?" he asked.

Nellie set the tray down on the counter and looked up at him, surprised. "Wot d'you need, Mr. T.?" she asked. Mrs. Lovett took a step towards Sweeney and rested her hand on his arm. Surprisingly he did not flinch or pull away from her delicate touch. Mr. Todd looked down at her and smiled ever so slightly.

"Can we jus' talk, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney said, glancing over at Toby briefly before looking back at Mrs. Lovett.

Nellie caught onto his hint and nodded. "O'course, dear. Toby, me boy, 'elp yerself to any pie ya want up here. Savvy?" she said, glancing at her son.

"Yes, Mum," Toby said with a nod.

Then Sweeney grabbed Mrs. Lovett's neck with his hand and led her into the parlour. Toby watched them go with a nervous expression on his face. As they walked away, the young boy finished his glass of gin.

* * *

Once Mrs. Lovett had shut the door, she walked over to Sweeney and glanced up at him. "Mr. Todd, wot d'you want to talk 'bout?" she asked.

Mr. Todd placed his hand on the back of her neck and said, "Sit, me pet. Sit." He led her over to the couch and pushed her gently.

Mrs. Lovett fell onto the couch and looked up at him. "Mr. Todd, wot d'you bloody want, love?" she asked impatiently.

Mr. Todd moved, sitting next to her. He knew how much she adored him, how much she _loved _him. In his mind Sweeney planned to play with those emotions, to tease her. Make her little heart skip some beats before telling her what the lad asked. After she calmed down, after he told her all those foolish lies, then he would tell her the truth. "Mrs. Lovett, my love, you're a bloody wonder. Y'know that?" he said, smiling.

Nellie looked at him. "A bloody wonder, Mr. T.?" she asked, starting to smile widely. The baker tried to conceal her smile but failed. She looked away, her cheeks burning.

"Mrs. Lovett, m'dear," he said softly. Then Sweeney gently placed his hand on her leg.

Nellie jumped when she felt his hand and looked at him. "Wot, love?" she asked.

"Mrs. Lovett, I," he stuttered.

"Yes, _mon cher_?" Nellie asked, throwing in what little French she knew. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for him to reply.

"Mrs. Lovett, my pet, the lad asked me wot you made the pies out of."

Mrs. Lovett's heart stopped and she frowned. "Why…o'course. Should've figured he'd ask. Sooner or la'er, I always knew," she said.

Sweeney's heart actually soared with delight. To know that he has hurt her, even though it was only emotional hurt, made him happy. The barber started to smile but stopped himself. Then he looked at Mrs. Lovett seriously. "Wot should we do, _ma belle_?" he asked.

Silver tears glistened in her brown orbs, dying to escape. Her cheeks flushed and when Sweeney spoke, she jumped. "_Mon amour, _I dunno. We'll have to tell him," she said softly.

Sweeney stood up quickly and glared down at her. The anger and malice that had recently occupied his eyes came soaring back. In the light they seemed to glow a dark, blood red. He looked vicious. He looked ready to kill. "You don't know? You don't bloody know?" Sweeney snapped.

Mrs. Lovett cowered in fear and her large brown eyes widened even more. "No…no, love. I dunno," she squeaked.

"We'll tell him the truth," he said, the anger leaving. When Mr. Todd saw her cower, he backed off. For some reason he didn't want to hurt her. "We'll tell 'im the truth. If 'e wants to tell, he can. We won't stop him."

"We won't stop him?"

"No. If he does decide to tell, we'll leave."

"Leave? Mr. T., where would we go?"

"By the sea," he said, smiling slightly.

"The sea?" Mrs. Lovett asked with a large smile.

"Yes, m'love. By the sea," he repeated. "My bus'ness is finished here. The judge is dead. I got me revenge."

Nellie stood up and placed her hand on his arm. "A proper family we will be. Me, you, an' Toby."

"I don't think so, pet."

"Why not, love?"

"Toby ain't goin' with us."

"Why not?"

"Because, he won't want to. And he won't be able ta after I'm done with him."

"Mr. T.!" she said, gasping. "You wouldn't! Ya wouldn't dare!"

"Why wouldn't I dare?" he challenged.

"Ya jus' said yer bus'ness was finished!"

"One more slit o' the throat wouldn't hurt."

"Mr. Todd, no! Please, we can take 'im wit' us. You won't kill when we leave. You said you were done. Please, love. Let 'im come wit' us."

Sweeney was silent for a moment. If they brought the lad with them, she'd be happy. And deep down Sweeney wanted Mrs. Lovett to be happy. Finally he said, "Fine. If Toby wants ta go wit' us, he can."

Nellie smiled. "C'mon, dearie. Might as well get this done an' o'er with," she said, starting to leave the parlour.

Sweeney Todd followed Mrs. Lovett back into the shop. He watched her walk, thoughts reeling through his mind. What made him blurt out that they'd live by the sea? Was he really over Lucy? Could he really move on? Mr. Todd pushed the questions aside. They didn't matter now. What mattered now was answering Toby's question.

* * *

When they entered the shop, Toby was opening another bottle of gin. The first bottle stood on the table, abandoned. When Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett walked in, Toby turned and looked at them. "Mum, wot are the pies made of?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to the booth and stood in front of him. Nellie placed her hand on Toby's shoulder and said, "Toby, darling, please. Don't…don't be afraid. Me an' Mr. T. would ne'er hurt you."

"Mum, wot are the pies made outta?" Toby asked impatiently.

"People," Nellie said softly.

Toby's childish brown eyes widened in shock. "People?" he stuttered.

"Yes," Mrs. Lovett replied.

He glanced up at his mum and then at Mr. Todd. " 'Tis true, sir? Ya make 'em outta people?"

Mr. Todd nodded quickly. He watched as the young lad stood up and backed away. The barber observed that fear raced through his eyes.

"Mum…Mr. Todd…" Toby whispered. Then he started to head for the door.

Nellie hurried after him and grabbed his arm. "Darlin', Mr. Todd's done. He's done killing. And we're leavin' London. Goin' by the sea, we are," she soothed.

Toby glanced at Sweeney skeptical. "Are you finished wit' killing?" he asked.

"Yes, me boy. I'm done."

" 'Ow do I know you're not lyin'?"

"Love, Mr. T. would never hurt you."

"Don't you worry, Toby. I wouldn't 'urt you 'cause it'd hurt yer mum."

Toby glanced at Mrs. Lovett and then back at Mr. Todd. He sighed and then nodded. "Fine. I'll go as long as there's gin," Toby said.

Both Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney chuckled. When Sweeney laughed, Nellie looked at him surprised. She hadn't heard him laugh since he left London. Since he was Benjamin Barker. Maybe that meant that he was letting go. Letting go of Lucy and Johanna since he had gotten revenge. Mrs. Lovett did hope so. She glanced over at Toby and smiled sweetly. The young lad was her child; her son. And soon, hopefully, Mr. Todd would be her husband. Then they would be a true family.

Sweeny Todd got his revenge. He avenged his wife and his daughter. Well, Benjamin Barker's wife and daughter. He was Sweeney Todd now. For the rest of his life he would be Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd the barber. Hopefully he'd be able to move on and fall in love again. He couldn't dwell on the past. Like the bloody wonder, Mrs. Lovett, had said, _Life is for the alive, m'dear. _Sweeney had to move on. Move on, fall in love, and have another family. Mr. Todd did have a family now, as messed up as it was. He had Mrs. Lovett and Toby.

Nellie Lovett finally got her dream come true. Mr. Todd had gotten revenge. He was able to move onto her. They would be able to live by the sea. As a proper family with Toby. The baker, the barber, and the boy. All one happy family. Her dreams would soon come true. Sweeney Todd just needed to move on and they needed to move by the sea. And then they needed to get married. Then everything would be complete.

Tobias Ragg knew what his mum and Mr. T. did. He finally knew their horrible, grotesque secret. He knew what Mr. T. actually did and he was slightly grossed out. But Mr. T. said he was finished with the killings and they were going to live by the sea, just like his mum always wanted. He'd finally be part of a family. Just like he wanted. And there'd be no more grotesque murders or chopping up people. The three of them were going to be a family.


End file.
